Christmas Time In South Park
by xXSoUtHpArKfAnGiRlxX
Summary: Note: I know that Christmas is a a longer time from now, story is a lot better than summary, re-posted! It's Christmas time in South Park and for the boys now 13 the magic is fading away. But, what happens when everything they could ever wish for is about to come true? And they have the best Christmas they've ever had! Includes Mr. Hankey! Couples: Kyman, Stendy and more!


**A/N:** **Hello, this is my first story I've written. Yeah! I'm writing a Christmas story in mid July. This idea came to me when I was trying to figure out a Kyman story I could write. Don't judge me, anyway enjoy and no I DO NOT own South Park!**

* * *

Kyle Broflovski looked out his widow miserably. He watched as the beautiful, diamond shaped snowflakes fell on the ground. The snow pilled on the ground, it had to be a foot or two deep by now. Kyle looked around as he saw Christmas lights, mistletoes, Christmas trees, and other dazzling, eye catching Christmas decorations hang all over the small town of South Park. It was only December 4th and all of South Park had a bright Christmas sprite happy , everywhere Kyle looked was jolly and happy, everyone expect for _him._

For he was 13 now and, has never been able to be merry and celebrate Christmas himself. Sure he had Hanukkah but, it wasn't the same he only had his family to share it with him. No one else in South Park was Jewish was expect for Kyle and his family. He wanted to enjoy his friends when they would make snowmen, meet Santa Claus, watch Christmas specials on t.v and decorated a Christmas tree.

Kyle looked up at the dazzling stars in the sky he put his hand together closed his eyes and wished, "Oh, dazzling beautiful stars high up in the sky. I wish I could at least celebrate one Christmas, just to see how fun it is. Please oh, please here me out for once and grant my wish."

Kyle sighed knowing it probably didn't work, it never worked. 'Oh well at least I can dream,' Kyle thought to himself as he snuggled back to his bed and cried himself to sleep. Little did he know the surprise that was waiting in store for him.

* * *

Cartman sighed thinking to himself the fun Christmases he had in the past were he really did believe in the magic and, had so much fun waiting for Santa on Christmas night. Now, that he was getting older the magic was starting to fade away soon, there will be nothing to look forward to on Christmas. He also wanted love, someone to cuddle on Christmas morning and kiss under the mistletoe. Little did he know that this was going to be the most memorable Christmas he would ever have.

* * *

Stan was getting mad, he had been having enough of Christmas already. The only thing good about Christmas was getting to kiss his girlfriend, Wendy under the mistletoe.

Everything else he hated, he couldn't stand seeing almost everyone in South Park all jolly and happy, he couldn't stand the cheesy decorations, and most of all he hate hearing about Santa Claus there was no such thing as a fat ass man breaking into people's houses, stealing their cookies and milk and giving them presents in return. Stan thought it was all just stupid ass bull-shit every year. Little, did he know his thoughts on Christmas would all change in a matter of time.

* * *

Kenny, poor Kenny never really enjoyed Christmas, it was his favorite holiday. He could never really enjoy it all that much though because he was to poor to afford anything to get his friends or for his family to get him. So, every year his Christmases have always been very cheap and not as funny as his friends were. Plus he dies every Christmas and misses out on all the fun. Little, did he know that this year it was all going to work out for him and his was going to have the best Christmas ever!

* * *

Butters, sweet innocent Butters, had to be the most jolliest kid in all of South Park. He loved Christmas every year and still believed in Santa Claus. Every year, he would go around singing Christmas songs and had a big enough heart to give everyone he knew a gift. He was like a reincarnation of Santa Claus, except blonde and smaller. Making happiness to everyone in South Park expect himself. Little did he know this year the tables would turn and he would finally get the happiness he deserved in return.

* * *

Jimmy, was always considered a little Timmy on Christmas. Ever, Christmas he had wished for the same thing, not to be crippled anymore, and ever year his wish never came true. Little did he know a Christmas miracle was in the misty of happening.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that didn't suck I really wanted to write an awesome action packed South Park Christmas story, so please review, favorite, alert, do whatever you have to do and thanks. :)**


End file.
